Raijin, Rank 0: Omakes and Side-Stories
by HikaruNarukami
Summary: Side-stories and Omakes to my main story, Raijin, Rank 0 of Seidoukan Academy. Please start this after reading Chapter 7 of the main story. Subsequent updates will be posted as main story progresses. Follow this fic as well. Chapters will be referenced from this in the original story as well but some information about the main story world will be in this fic for the readers.


**Raijin, Rank 0 of Seidoukan Academy**

**Untold Story**

**Past of the Future: Raikou**

He struggled the chains which tied his wrists and ankles to the walls.

"ARGHHH!" He screamed in anger and frustration, trying to call forth his Prana.

_**Use my power, boy.**_

_Narukami! NO!_

_**Hahahaha… **_The laugh was ominous and dark. _**You resist in vain. Your destiny is to be my vessel. You have no choice, foolish boy. Yield!**_

_SHUT UP!_

He continued to struggle futilely against the chains restraining him, pulling on his arms.

"Damn it!"

As he struggled in vain, his wrists and ankles started to bleed and his writhing started to grow progressively weaker.

"Damn it!"

_Narukami! Give me power!_

A dark laugh echoed in his head. _**Such weak resolve… weren't you going to do this with your own power?**_

_I….I don't have the time to do that...I'll give you my hatred in exchange for your power. I accept your contract, Narukami!_

_**So be it.**_

Instantly, a surge of power filled him as he broke free. The chains hung from the manacles attached to his wrists and ankles and he stood up on unsteady legs.

His anger and Prana rose uncontrollably as he recalled the words he had overheard.

"_If Tatsuya Narukami Hikaru is not handed over to us in 1 hour, then Claudia Enfield will be thrown off the building and Sylvia Lyyneheym will be raped on live TV!" The voice spoke with a tone of sadistic glee in it._

He walked towards the door on unsteady feet and reared his fist back. As his Prana exploded, he punched the door, blowing it off its hinges. The field made of mana was destroyed, the Manadytes generating the field shattering instantly.

He turned towards the right, where a staircase was visible and the sound of footsteps was echoing in his ears.

"Kanmuru." He whispered as lightning surrounded him. The sound of the footsteps grew closer and he turned towards the staircase. The Narukami appeared in his right hand, the Urm-Manadyte glowing ominously while arcs of lightning danced across the blade. Hikaru locked eyes with a few members of the Stjarnagarm. His eyes were slowly turning red, as if the colour was bleeding into his eyes.

"Freeze!" One of the Guards said as he levelled a gun at him.

Suddenly, he swung his sword while exerting his killing intent. The ground seemed to crack under the force of his swing while an arc of lightning raced towards the members of the Stjarnagarm, electrocuting them without mercy.

Their screams of pain went unheard as he blitzed past them, only to run into a wall. Alarms blared throughout the prison facility as it started to go into lockdown.

He ran straight at the wall while slashing at it, cutting into the wall and opening a path for him. As he passed through the wall, he narrowed his eyes in anger as many similar walls were visible in his path, blocking him. He pointed his free hand at the wall, willing his ability to come under his control. The lights flickered out but the wall didn't budge.

_Damn… I don't have time! And this electromagnetism isn't working!_

He sheathed the Narukami in a pitch-black sheath that appeared out of nowhere, and ran at the wall, channeling Prana to his fist. The metal bent under the force of his punch and the wall was blown off its supports, crashing into a few more obstacles.

He put his hand forward, charging lightning into a sphere. As the lightning started to become compressed into a small sphere, he let go of his hold over it, launching the sphere.

"Raikoho!"

The lightning cannon barrelled through the obstacles before him, clearing a path for him. He ran through the holes in the walls, drawing the Narukami again.

"**The prisoner is currently in Section F of Floor B25. Repeat. The prisoner is currently in Section F of Floor B25."**

The sound of the speakers made him angrier as many wardens appeared in his way.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He roared as he started swinging his sword. Blood flew in the air as corpses and unconscious bodies fell to the ground while screams of pain went unheeded.

_Wait for me, Sylvie, Claudia. I'm coming!_

He continued on his path, drops of blood staining the floor and staining his white attire and hair.

_How many lives did I take today? These people are just doing their duty. They may have someone they love… a family to go back to, a home. I'm robbing them of everything._

Images of the two girls he sought to save flashed through his mind along with images of everyone he couldn't save.

_No. I don't care! I'll save them at all costs! Even if I have to stain my hands with the blood of innocents, I'll save them._

He pushed through everything that opposed him, showing no hesitation, showing no mercy. The screams of pain and fear went unheard as he cut down the wardens without hesitation. He didn't care about the lives he took. He didn't care about the blood he spilled. He didn't care anymore. As long as he could save them, he didn't care how much blood stains his hands.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The operator in the surveillance room shook in fear as the teen escaped his prison, slaughtering everyone who stood in his way.

_Who is he?! That monster! We need to contact the Captains!_

Suddenly, a loud scream caught his attention, making him turn towards one of the screens illuminating the room.

The escaped prisoner dragged his sword along the floor as he ran towards the exit. The groups of men and women in his way fell to his blade, corpses lying in a pool of blood. The teen was gone again, appearing in another monitor; another part of the building.

Suddenly, a big explosion occurred in a part of the building, making the man behind the screen shake in fear.

_That was so close!_

The sound of chains rattling in his ears made him turn around in fear, only for a thick chain to wrap around his neck and start to choke him.

He was lifted off the ground, hands clawing at the chain, trying to rip them apart while enhancing his strength with Prana.

The chains tightened around him and the last thing he saw was a pair of blood-red eyes before he fell unconscious and then died.

The chains then smashed the screens and cameras, and Hikaru disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Blood.

That was the first thing that caught the sight of Hiiragi Shizuna as she walked through the hallways of the prison facility.

"Just what happened here?" She mumbled to herself, grimacing at the sight of blood and corpses.

"Commander, we've found more corpses in the lower levels." A member reported dutifully after a salute.

"Explain."

"Upon investigation of the lower floors, it was found that the possible suspect escaped from prison and started his attack. The corpses indicate that the wardens died primarily of three causes, cuts caused by a bladed weapon, suffocation and blunt force. We have found many metal doors, which are a part of the security measures as the cause of the blunt force deaths. But there may be other factors which we haven't found."

"What about the surveillance room?"

"We haven't checked it yet, ma'am."

A junior member of her squad gasped at the state of the surveillance room; the operators dead, the screens smashed, cameras destroyed.

"Extract the data from the drives ASAP." She commanded.

Suddenly, a rattling sound caught her attention.

"Brown, go and investigate what that sound is."

As soon as the man stepped out of the room, a chain pierced him through the chest, killing him instantly. A laugh echoed through the hallways and in their ears, striking fear in their hearts. Shizuna saw a glimpse of the video feed and immediately felt a chill up her spine.

_Oh no! _He _escaped!_

"**Hey, do you know where the terrorists are?"** A demonic voice said behind them.

Screams of fear ripped themselves out of their throats as sharp chains pierced through them, killing them instantly.

Shizuna closed her eyes, feeling the embrace of death, with her last thoughts being filled with fear and shock. _Kyouko, that brat you care for, he has changed into something truly terrible..._

A pair of crimson eyes looked at the bodies on the ground before their owner disappeared in a burst of lightning, heading out and towards the exit, bursting out of the prison facility.

The sound of sirens filled the air as various guns were levelled at him.

A sadistic laughter filled their ears as Hikaru started to slaughter everyone before him, his voice darker and more ominous than normal.

"**More… more… MORE! I want more blood! More death! More slaughter!"**

Suddenly, a bullet hit him in the shoulder, making him grip it tightly. He lost his balance temporarily, being forced to use his sword as a support to stand.

"Truly, you are a monster in every sense of the word. Killing all these people and still wanting more to slaughter. Why did you escape now, Raijin? To kill? To save your friends?" A voice said in a cold tone.

Suddenly, he felt pain erupt across his body as cold metal touched him, making him scream.

"**Wh-what did you do to me?!"**

A lone man stood before him, a dark cloak covering his features, an ominous looking scythe in his hands. Suddenly, chains made of black metal erupted around Hikaru, attacking the man. He deftly dodged the chains before a sandstorm whipped itself around the man, shielding him from the chains and blinding the teen.

A big lightning bolt hit the centre of the sandstorm before Hikaru ran towards the biggest sources of Prana, the twin towers in the centre of Asterisk, a bloodthirsty look on his face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The ground itself seemed to rip itself apart as the teen ran towards the towers, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. He radiated killing intent unparalleled by any other, knocking everyone in the vicinity unconscious from his sheer maliciousness.

As the tower became visible, his grin threatened to split his face at the sight of the sheer number of Stjarnagarm personnel surrounding the tower before he suddenly stopped.

_**WHAT?! How did this boy stop me?!**_

A glimpse to his side revealed a clump of blond hair dyed red with blood caught his attention. As the teen jumped over the barricade, ignoring the bullets fired at him and the various members of the Star Hunter Guards who either tried to stop him or ran away in fear. What he saw carved its presence forever into his memory.

Long, wavy blonde hair stained with blood, her white uniform jacket slowly becoming the same shade as her hair from the blood pooling around her. Familiar, bright violet eyes that were once so full of life were now dull and lifeless orbs.

"C-C-Cl-CLAUDIA!" He screamed in shock and anger as he stared at her form, spread eagled, lying in a pool of her own blood. His hands shook, his legs felt weak, he fell to his knees, eyes unfocused and staring at the corpse of the few he could call a friend.

The bullets fired at him went ignored, his whole body felt numb. Suddenly, he heard a scream.

"HIKARU-KUN! SAVE ME!"

_That voice… Could it be!?…_ His eyes widened as he recognised the voice. _Sylvie!_

The chains appeared again, shielding him. He buried his sorrows temporarily to focus on the matter at hand and took one last look at Claudia before jumping towards the tower. Glass shattered, a few shards embedding themselves into his body, as he jumped into the tower. The chains moved again, piercing through the terrorists around him. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds around him. Bullets flying in the air, orders and panicked cries flying through the people, the sounds of gunshots; each and every small sound reached his ears. He strained his senses even further, foregoing scent and taste in favor of greater hearing and sight.

A faint cry reached his ears.

_Sylvie!_

He jumped up a few floors, feet enhanced with Prana, chains deflecting the bullets. He ran towards the source of the cry, reaching a big metal door. He sent a blast of electricity at the door, piercing a hole through it.

He stepped through the door. His eyes saw a sight that carved itself deep into his mind, creating a hole in his heart.

Sylvia lay on the cold floor, clothes ripped, hair disheveled and teary eyes looking hollow. Her eyes were red from tears, the tears streaming down her cheeks clearly visible. She looked… broken.

He saw red. Everything disappeared from sight as he gave into his instinct. Killing intent rose in waves as he roared in rage. The Narukami began to glow ominously, lightning crackling along the edge of the blade. His blue eyes turned red. His nails grew into claws and his teeth grew longer and sharper. His hair started to become white and his rage grew uncontrollably.

_Unforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE! THOSE WHO HURT SYLVIE MUST DIE! __**DIE!**_

Lightning started to attack everyone in place randomly before a big wolf made of lightning appeared before the broken purple haired girl, protecting her. Yet, she didn't show any response to what was happening around her.

He growled in anger at her state and attacked the terrorists mercilessly, mauling them like a beast.

"AAAHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!" Similar screams of panic echoed around the tower as the teen continued his massacre.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Student Council presidents of Jie Long, Galahadsworth, Rewolf and Arlequint were in another room a few floors below. All of them sans Fan Xinglou were affected by the potent killing intent. The screams of pain and fear were heard clearly, echoing in their ears every single moment. The guards who were watching them had long disappeared after the start of the massacre. Suddenly, the door was blasted away and a bloodthirsty teen appeared in their vision.

His appearance and behaviour was more animal than human, with claws and fangs, accompanied by constant growling and roars of rage.

On the piece of metal that was once a door, many bloodstains were visible along with remains of what were once living humans. Hikaru growled at the sight before roaring loudly. The air itself seemed to quiver from the force of the roar before a barrier appeared before the Presidents and the teen. A powerful pressure made itself known as a lone woman appeared before Hikaru, glaring at him with barely repressed anger.

"Guard Captain Helga Lindvall…" Ernest Fairclough was the first of the group to recover from his shock. Meanwhile, Xinglou hid a sly smile as she gazed at Hikaru.

_He has grown stronger. But can he control his power?_

As a berserk Hikaru tried to attack the woman, he was sent back by a single kick that was deceivingly fast and powerful, sending the teen back through a few walls.

The teen himself felt pain erupt across his body but none exceeded the pain he felt from the void in his heart.

Suddenly, his mind became clear as he remembered the cause of the pain.

_Sylvie! She's still there! I need to get her out of there and take her someplace safe!_

With that thought, he ran towards the room where she was, ignoring the corpses of the terrorists he had killed.

There laid Sylvia on the ground, eyes still hollow. He slowly walked towards her and knelt down to look her in the eyes. Her eyes showed a flicker of emotions for a brief second; sadness and fear.

His heart was crushed as he looked at the broken form of the bright and kind-hearted girl and wrapped her in his arms, holding her as if she was a fragile and tender flower.

She burst into tears as she let herself be comforted by the boy, who was also crying.

"Don't worry, Sylvie. I'm here now. Everything will be alright. I won't let anything or anyone else hurt you ever again. I promise."

Suddenly, a bullet flew towards the escaped teen, only to be repelled by an invisible field. The Raijin conjured many chains which defended both of them against the hail of bullets.

"H-Hika-Hikaru-kun…" Sylvia spoke weakly, making the aforementioned teen grit his teeth. His lips settled into a forced smile as he said, "Don't worry, Sylvie. I won't leave you alone anymore. I'll always be by your side from now on."

As he spoke, his Prana rose to dangerous levels before a lightning bolt struck the location they were at. When the bright flash cleared, there was no sight of either Hikaru or Sylvia.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**The escaped fugitive, Narukami Hikaru of Seidoukan Academy, is wanted for the slaughter of many people, including many respected Stjarnagarm personnel, and the kidnapping of the President of Queenvail Girls' Academy, Sylvia Lyyneheym. He is armed and very dangerous."**

Sylvia sat at the table, now dressed in casual clothes along with a beige sweater. Her eyes were still dull, a big difference from her usual bright purple orbs.

Hikaru sat opposite her, eyes carefully observing her, while he idly listened to the news. _I killed lots of people. Even Shizuna-san… she was Kyouko-sensei's friend and I killed her!_

Then his mind recalled another event. Claudia's face flashed through his mind, saddening him, his feelings visible on his face. _Claudia… I couldn't save her. I was too late._

He looked at Sylvia, at her empty eyes and her stature. His knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the chopsticks in his hand, and blood dripped from his closed fist to the floor as his nails dug into his skin.

A clattering sound caught his attention, making him look at Sylvia to find her shaking uncontrollably, the chopsticks previously in her hands now on the floor.

Immediately, he embraced her in his arms, rubbing his hand along her back, trying to comfort her. "Please… it hurts! Stop it! Don't hurt me!"

He gripped her tighter, whispering to her, "It's alright now, Sylvie. I'm here now. Everything will be fine. I'll protect you from now on. Forever and always."

He repeated over and over to her as he continued to comfort her. Even as she fell asleep, he continued to repeat those words to himself again and again. If not for her, then for his own sanity.

He fell asleep eventually, the shaking form of Sylvia in his arms, his arms wrapped around her protectively.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAHHHHHHH!" A scream ripped through the silence of the night.

Hikaru immediately ran towards Sylvia's room, kicking the door open.

The purple haired girl lay in her bed, tossing and turning violently in her sleep. She was screaming, from fear or pain or maybe a combination of both, he didn't know.

Her scream tore what little of his heart to shreds as he couldn't do anything to help her.

He got near her, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. She tossed and turned even as he futilely tried to calm her down.

Her scream made Hikaru growl in rage before he calmed down and tried to comfort her. The broken girl fell asleep in the arms of the boy she loved, shaking from the nightmares which plagued her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Sylvia woke up, she woke up to the smell of pancakes, which were being brought in by Hikaru.

_She liked pancakes a lot. I tried my best recreating kaa-san's recipe. Let's hope for the best._

He sat before her and started to feed her the pancakes slowly, while asking, "Is it tasty, Sylvie?" He didn't receive an answer as he continued to feed her. She ate the delicious food absentmindedly, making him frown.

_Why? Why did this happen to you, Sylvie? Why am I so weak?_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Sylvie, are you alright now?" Hikaru asked, concerned for her.

"Yes." She said with a nod, no emotion present in her voice.

Hikaru managed a smile but he frowned internally. _She's changed. She's changed so very much… She doesn't smile anymore. All the energy and light that used to shine so radiantly in her eyes aren't there anymore..._

Sylvia had changed very much over the few months they spent in isolation.

_Was my decision to bring her here wrong? This vacation house is practically unknown to everyone except my parents and I. If there's any place in the world where she could live without fear and in peace, it's here. Though this place has everything in terms of material needs, she is isolated from everyone. The authorities are still searching for us. Was my decision the correct one?_

She didn't smile anymore. She didn't talk much. The bright girl who he considered to be one of the most important people in his life had changed to someone he couldn't recognise no matter how hard he tried.

"Sylvie, I'm going out for a bit. Will you be alright?"

She responded with a barely perceptible nod.

At the sight of this, Hikaru frowned before going towards the door.

As he stepped out of the door, he closed his eyes, focusing his Prana through his body. _There is not much mana around here to link with my body. I need to adjust with my Prana alone._

He ran towards the nearest town, moving at inhuman speeds. His lips were set into a frown as he recalled Sylvia's state of mind. He slipped on the hood of his cloak.

As his hand strayed towards his side, he sighed. _I forgot the Narukami. It's alright though. I don't think there will be any assassins out here. And I have my other weapons as well._

He didn't know how great that mistake of forgetting his sword was. He didn't know what price he would pay for that mistake.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, Haruto-chan, how are you today?" The old shopkeeper greeted him with a smile.

Hikaru forced a smile as he replied, "I'm fine, baa-san. Can I get a few board games?" _Sylvie hasn't tried these. Maybe trying them will make her smile._

"These many toys in the past few months. And you still haven't told me who these are for."

"I just want to make her smile, that's all." He said, more to himself than her.

"You must love her, right?"

"Love, huh?"

_I will make you smile, Sylvie. No matter what! I will make sure that you return to your happy self!_

With the games in a bag and groceries in another, he slipped on his hood and walked towards the edge of the town before disappearing in a blur.

_Today is her birthday. I think she'll like my surprise._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As he walked through the door, his nose caught the scent of something he never expected… blood.

As he walked cautiously into the living room, his heart stopped for an instant.

Sylvia lay on the ground in a pool of blood… her own blood.

"Sylvie!"

The bags in his hand fell to the ground as he knelt by her, hands over her stomach from where blood was seeping into the tatami mats. He tried to activate his healing ability but the wounds didn't close.

He bit back a gasp as he assessed the damage. _She lost too much blood! There is not enough mana to heal her!_

"Sylvie! Wake up!" He shouted several times, panic clearly heard in his voice.

Hearing his voice, she opened her eyes slowly, looking at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Hikaru-kun… it hurts so much. I couldn't… bear it anymore."

Her voice was very weak, not the bright and beautiful voice he remembered.

"I was so scared… and I… you tried to help me and you were sad because of me."

"No! I wanted to help you! You didn't make me sad!" He shouted defiantly, all the while trying to heal her.

"I… loved you." He paused, stunned by her words, as she continued. "I rea-realised it a few da-days back. And now I'm leaving you behind like this… I'm such a terrible person, aren't I?", she managed to gasp out along with a mirthless chuckle.

His eyes widened as her Prana steadily dropped along with her pulse.

"You must hate me, right, Hikaru-kun?...That's understandable I guess…. But please, at least let me have this." With a sad smile on her face, she reached up to him, planting a kiss, before whispering her final words.

"I'm sorry."

She fell to the floor, lifeless.

Hikaru kneeled beside her in shock, staring at her body, which was going cold.

His hands were covered in her blood, and his face had traces of blood on it.

The blood of the person he loved the most.

He screamed to the heavens as he hugged her, tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Here lies Sylvia Lyyneheym, the light in my life. The person I loved more than anyone else and the person I failed to protect._

A stone. That was the only thing that marked her resting place.

He stared at the stone for a long time, a blank look on his face, his being drenched by the rain but he paid it no mind. Thunder echoed in his ears and the wind hit his face with vigor as his eyes gained a new look.

As he closed his eyes, his mind replayed Sylvia's last words.

"_I loved you." "I'm leaving you behind like this." "You must be hating me, right, Hikaru-kun?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry."_

Her apology replayed in his mind again and again as her face became burned in his mind.

He clutched his face with one hand as lightning erupted around him. Her words were replayed over and over. Her apology was repeated over and over. His mind played the scene over and over.

Each. Single. Moment.

He looked at his hands that were stained with blood and felt something wet on his face.

Blood. _Her_ blood.

The sky screamed as he stood in the rain, unmoving.

A blindingly bright bolt of lightning struck the spot where he stood. When the flash disappeared, there were none.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Blood.

The room was stained with blood.

A lone teen stood in the middle of the room, a sword held in his hands. The blade of the sword was stabbed into the body of a dark red haired man.

Blood and corpses stained the room, the air saturated with its stench. The cause of this slaughter stood in the middle of the room, a teen of 17, dressed in dark-blue pants and a white, zippered, high-collared short sleeved shirt, with a black knee-length haori. His white hair was left free, one of his eyes red and the other a mix of purple and blue.

He gazed coldly at the corpse of Dirk Eberwein before lifting his sword. Bolts of lightning flickered on the blade and he crushed the head in a shower of blood and gore before walking towards the wall. As he placed his hand on the wall, it burst apart and he jumped out, plummeting many floors below.

He disappeared in the night as screams and sirens filled the air.

His red eye glowed ominously in the darkness as he ran out of Rewolf, unnoticed by the patrolling members of the Stjarnagarm.

_Finally… he's dead. Next is…_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**In an astonishing turn of events, Rewolf Student Council President Dirk Tyrant Eberwein was found murdered in his office along with a large number of his bodyguards this morning. The culprit is still unknown but evidence left at the crime scene points towards fugitive Narukami Hikaru, former Rank 1 of Seidoukan Academy as the suspect. Investiga-"**

The screen disappeared as the black-haired teen angrily threw his terminal onto the couch.

Nestor stared at the ceiling for a while before slowly getting up, sighing angrily.

"Damn you… Hikaru, just where the hell are you? It's been 3 years now." He muttered to himself.

The new Rank 1 jumped out of his window on the top floor, landing softly, his Prana cushioning the landing.

"It's today, huh?"

Nestor walked towards the trees, straying off the path as he walked towards a house which was now unoccupied for years.

As he walked towards the garden, he stopped suddenly, feeling a presence which was similar yet vastly different from what he remembered.

As he cautiously stepped into the garden, swords of ice in each hand, he gasped. Before the grave of Arashi and Setsura stood a young man, a black haori being the only part of his attire visible. The sword strapped to his back was visible clearly, the white sheath a stark contrast against the black cloth of the haori. The sheath had patterns of grey storm clouds and blue-black lightning bolts on it, leading up to the tsuba of the katana, which was shaped like a dragon's mouth.

His long white hair was flowing freely in the wind, revealing the blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Who are you?" He asked in an even tone, guard up.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the spot where the man stood, making the teen cover his eyes from the bright light.

As the light faded, the man disappeared. It was as if no one had ever been there.

_Was I seeing things?_

The Rank 1 thought absently as he walked towards the grave, mourning for the loss of his friend.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He sat on the ground, unmoving, his eyes closed in meditation, a sword on his lap. The blizzard raged in the background, pelting him with snow. Ominous chains of pitch-black metal suddenly appeared around him, waving in the air.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes as another presence registered in his mind, clashing against his Prana. His red and purple eyes glared at the person who stood before him.

"Ho, looks like someone has intruded on my hermitage." The person before him spoke, her voice sounding extremely carefree, even as she clashed against his Prana with her own.

"Why are you here, Fan Xinglou?" His voice was calm, yet there were waves of anger hidden underneath his voice.

"Funny that you speak such words… when you are in **my** hermitage." She exuded a slight bit of her power.

His power slowly diminished before he stood up, walking towards her. He walked past her, muttering an apology. "Sorry to intrude. I'll appreciate it if you don't inform the Stjarnagarm of my presence."

"You have changed, haven't you, boy?"

"..."

"She is dead, isn't she?"

"..." He clenched his fist slightly before calming down.

"What if…" His pace slowed.

"What if I tell you that there is a method for you to save them?"

He stopped abruptly, turning around. His eyes showed disbelief, yet there was a small flicker of hope in them.

"There is no method for one to revive someone." _There shouldn't be. No one should have the power to control life and death._

"But the past can be changed."

Such simple words, yet they shook him, struck deep into his heart.

Lightning crackled around him as he took in what she had just revealed. He lost control of his emotions and power for just an instant.

_The past… the past can be changed? That is impossible. If there was any such thing, then… what did I have to suffer for?! Why did I have to live with this loneliness?!_

"That is impossible. Time cannot be controlled. The past cannot be changed!"

"Helga Lindvall…" She mentioned the woman he had sworn to destroy. He unconsciously clenched his fist in anger as she continued. "That woman you hate so much… she can control time. What makes you think that time cannot be controlled? And the past can be changed."

"How?"

"What will you do? Even if you know, you are not powerful enou-"

"I will _become _powerful." He raised his power just a bit, as if it was a proof of his conviction. It was all he had left. His uncontrollable power, the power that was not enough to save the ones he loved. The useless power that could only destroy, only leave death in its wake. "Please, teach me… No matter what, I will have to change the past."

Silence reigned for a few moments before she said, "Interesting… you have potential, boy. Perhaps you may be able to use it."

"..."

"But… I have a condition."

He simply asked, "What is it?"

"Helga Lindvall."

"What do you want of her? Her life?" He said these words as if they were the most simple words ever.

She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"My condition is…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He opened his eyes and stood up, finished with his meditation. His foe appeared before him, his eyes hardening as he looked at her. His Prana rose to dangerous levels as he tried to rein in his emotions.

Lightning cracked around his body and spread to the ground and the sky, the scent of ozone filling his senses. Storm clouds started to appear, lightning streaking across the sky.

The whole area was filled with a sense of dread and malevolence. The air seemed to press down on her, pushing her to her knees.

"**Helga Lindvall… do you remember me?"** His voice was demonic yet human, his words ominous.

Suddenly, he disappeared from view, the pressure bearing down on her disappearing along with him.

A presence made itself known to her and she immediately turned around, finding the same man glaring at her, at a distance from her.

"**Stand."**

Wings of pure lightning sprouted from his back, pitch-black in colour. A lance of lightning appeared in his hands.

The feeling of death radiated off his form. Even the world itself seemed to fear him, the mana in the air trying to get away from him and not aiding him in his ability.

"**Don't get shaken. Don't let your guard down. Stay fully alert. Don't get distracted for a single moment."**

Suddenly, he disappeared from view, appearing right before her. He swung the lance in his hand, the Guard Captain of the Stjarnagarm being sent flying by the force of the blow, a large gash on her torso.

"**You were not able to use much Prana to block and only managed to block the last part of the attack. That is the only reason you are still alive. If you hadn't, your head would be rolling at my feet."**

She panted for breath, her ability working to reverse the damage.

"How? How are you able to use your ability when the mana itself is not aiding you?"

He laughed mockingly. **"I don't need the aid of anything."**

He threw the lance in his hand at her. She moved to dodge. Another lance impaled itself into her, the force throwing her back into a nearby wall.

At a distance, Xinglou observed the fight between her student and his opponent.

"Raigeki no Yari… he didn't use that technique during our spars."

The building she was standing on collapsed as an explosion consumed the first few storeys, forcing her to create a platform in the air for her to stand.

The man continued launching spears of lightning one after another, each one faster and more destructive than the last.

"Who are you?!" Helga shouted as she dodged another spear, the building she was standing on starting to collapse from the subsequent explosion that destroyed a good portion of the first few storeys.

He didn't answer, a few more spears being formed around him before flying forward at astounding speeds. Loud booms echoed as they flew at her, flying at hypersonic sounds. The lightning in the spears paralysed her, leaving her rooted to her spot as the spears flew towards her. She created a shield of Prana before her. The numerous spears converged at one spot, breaking through.

She tried to reverse the flow of time on the spears. Yet, the mana around the spears receded away from the spears, as if afraid to even touch the black lightning.

The spears struck her at various points. The lightning constituting the spears travelled into her body, frying her from the inside out.

Suddenly, she lost consciousness as a sharp pain registered itself in her body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Guard Captain of the Stjarnagarm regained consciousness, only to find herself bounded in chains. The first thing that hit her was the pain.

Wounds covered her body. No. Not just the wounds. She could feel neither her legs and right arm nor her right eye.

"**It seems you have woken up. That pain you can feel is the result of my attack."**

A voice spoke to her. She tried to turn her head towards the voice, but in vain.

"**I destroyed your right lung with the last volley of spears. That same volley also damaged your liver and intestines. And the electricity coursing through your system fried the nerve connections between those damaged organs. All the other wounds are flesh wounds. However, I took the liberty to dismember you, so that you can't escape. And your right eye was taken by me too. Yet…"**

As the voice paused, a few spears of lightning pierced her torso. Her lone eye widened as pain racked her body. Her nerves felt like they were on fire as the spears dug into her body.

"**Yet, even when unconscious, your body continues to heal. No, the damage done to your body was reversed by your ability. How interesting…"**

He then continued to pick her apart with clinical precision, only for her ability to put it back together.

"**I see. It's an automatic activation type technique. It returns your body to the state it once was."** He paused and made a small gesture with his left hand. One of the lances floating around him buried itself in her ankle, tearing through it and into the ground.

"**How intriguing. I wonder what the limitations of that technique are. If I pierce the heart, will it regenerate?"**

A spear was positioned right above her heart.

"**Or perhaps the brain?"**

Another spear over her head.

The spears each pierced her with clinical precision: the liver, jugular, both of the kidneys and then a part of her heart.

As the spears disappeared, he watched with a cold gaze as the damaged parts of her body were restored to her previous state.

"**Let's see how much your damage your technique can reverse."**

The torture continued, his eyes cold and observing each and every movement cautiously.

**2 months later**

The white haired man stood before his dead captive. Blood was pooling on the floor, his clothes drenched in the red liquid.

He glared at the crushed head of his captive, fist clenched in anger.

"**I'm not Narukami Hikaru anymore." **_**I'm not that weak boy anymore.**_

He remembered her words clearly.

"_So it was you, Narukami Hikaru. Truly a monst-"_

He had crushed her head then. Blood and gore had splattered on him and the wall, as the woman died, her technique unable to reverse the damage.

He was shaking. He growled as the bad memories of _that_ name popped up in his mind. He ruthlessly crushed them, like he had his emotions.

He then reigned in his powers, not letting them influence him.

"You killed her. Such a waste." A feminine voice came from the side.

"Master Xinglou." The man said, turning to the voice. A young woman with black hair and amber eyes stepped into the light, mischief in her eyes. Yet, her eyes also held empathy for the man before her.

"I was able to understand her technique. And subsequently the conceptual manipulation of time. She served no purpose so I killed her." He spoke in monotone.

She sighed, subtly drawing a spell tag from her sleeve. She stuck it to the wall and raised two fingers. The tag exploded, taking out the wall and everything on the wall with it. "Come, you still have lots to learn."

He followed quietly, uncaring of the life he had just taken. He had killed thousands. One more didn't matter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure you want to do this, disciple?"

"If I don't do this, I can't be true to myself. I can't protect anyone with this power, with this _thing_ influencing me. I need to destroy it."

"This is your last chance. Once I set up the barrier-"

"I am on my own. That's good. I won't lose. I will win, I will become stronger, then I will save everyone I failed."

He then stood still in the snowstorm, the Narukami held in his hand. He closed his eyes, sending his Prana to the Orga Lux. The black Urm Manadyte started to glow, before he went abnormally still.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"**Boy, how dare you-"**

The black dragon was interrupted as it came under assault from a barrage of spears from all directions.

With a roar, the dragon dispelled the spears of lightning, but was then attacked by him directly. He held a katana in each hand, eyes filled with cold rage and hatred. As he started the attack, he began to lose himself. He lost himself in his bloodlust, rage, hatred.

He threw them all away. He couldn't fight with rage. This was one battle he had to win at all costs. His purpose demanded it.

_I have to win at all costs._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As he woke up, he woke up screaming.

Unbearable pain shot through his body, as though his very nerves themselves were burning.

He had gained immense power, one that no one could achieve even in the wildest of their dreams.

And he had paid dearly for it. He had lost everything in exchange for power.

Love, lost years ago.

Rage, discarded.

Hatred, thrown away.

He had lost everything that defined him.

Only one thing remained.

Purpose.

To save the one he loved.

To save the one who loved and trusted him.

No matter what it takes, he had to save her.

That was his only purpose.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost complete. How much time had passed since he had started? He had memorised each and every inch of the scrolls that had been provided by Xinglou. He had replicated every single array, modified it for his own purpose, and had added everything he needed. He had shed his own blood and had drawn the whole array by hand.

"'My path has been decided.' That's what you said when you started learning under me." Xinglou said from behind him, floating above the ground, above the vast seal array he had drawn. "Is this the path that you chose?"

"There's nothing left for me to choose. It's already decided. I will do whatever it takes to save her."

"Who is she?"

"What do you mean? She's the one I loved. She's…" The name escaped him.

_What was her name?_

He didn't remember anymore. Her name, her appearance… all he remembered was her eyes, and her voice.

_She said that she loved me… I loved her as well._

What was her name?

Why did he not remember?

When had he forgotten the one he he loved?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_7 years…_

He remembered it clearly. The day when the world had forsaken him, and hurt someone he swore to protect.

_This is my chance…_

The chance to change the past, to erase this future.

_I have no doubts…_

There were none to begin with. He had only purpose.

He stepped to the middle of the vast array, reaching deep inside himself, taking every single drop of Prana he had in him.

He sent it all to the array around him, powering it, and began going through a set of hand seals. As he formed each seal, the array began to glow. A rip in space started to appear before him, slowly widening.

He looked at the black void before him, determination burning deep within his eyes. As he stopped at the last seal, he closed his eyes.

"Jikan Hanten!"

A pulse of energy was released as he completed the sequence of seals, the void turning a vibrant blue. When he stepped forward, he stopped just before setting foot into the void.

"Thank you, master."

"If you see my past self, tell her that this technique works."

"I understand."

He then stepped foot into the void, letting himself be taken by it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As he stepped out of the void, he found a sight which struck a chord deep in his heart, which even he couldn't deny.

The sight of his past, so desperate for help, for power, calling for someone to help save _her_, hoping for someone to save her…

Having all of it crushed by the cruel reality, being forced to walk the path of blood, of loneliness…

_Not anymore!_

He walked forward, the void closing behind him. His footsteps made the boy inside the cell look up at the sound, staring at him.

"Wh-who are you?"

He didn't say anything as he walked towards the door. The mana composing the field dissipated instantly as he walked towards it. The chains that were holding him up were broken instantly, and the boy before him was healed by the time he stood before him.

"I'm… your ally."

A fire was born in the boy's eyes, a fire of hope.

_I gave him hope… I will give him strength._

As he looked at the tear of happiness, his eyes hardened.

_I will save her. That hope will not die out._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so the side-story that occurs in the events of Chapter 7 is here.**

**This is basically an alternate future.**

**Now, the reason as to why future Hikaru(not the name he goes by anymore) still has Prana(why he was able to free past(or main storyline) Hikaru and heal him) even though it was shown that he used all of his Prana to power the time reversal technique… that will be revealed in the 8th chapter of the main storyline.**

**The next chapters of this story will be one-shots with almost no relation to the other… except that they all occur in the world of Raijin and they are also slightly referenced in the main storyline at times.**

**So basically they are part of it but they are too dark or light-hearted or irrelevant with the main storyline but they are slightly important.**

**I don't know when I'll update the other chapters I have planned for this segment as the main story still needs to progress.**

**Tell me how you liked this chapter in the reviews.**

**And all my main story followers should follow this one as well for updates.**


End file.
